


Power of the Sun

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adding more tags as we go, Aine is too tired and old for this shit, F/M, From Six Fronts to his Exile, Mild Sexual Content, We're going to ignore this horrible comic at all shall we?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Can you always tell, how a beloved person changes, when taking the wrong path out of various reasons? After the Battle of Six Fronts, Aine isn't aware how much the position as Vanguard Commander and his research, scandalous as it is, will change Osiris. The man, she has been living together for such a long time now.In the end, she fears, she will barely recognize him anymore.





	1. Six Fronts

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo
> 
> This is my next larger project. I try to update this regulary, but I also have yet to finish Restless Flame and Song of the Deep. So these three fics and series will take up most of my time now. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on the journey of Osiris' exile, from Aine's perspective. More tags will be added in the coming chapters, as Characters join in. 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: Crazy-Bone-Lady.
> 
> Enjoy,   
> Jules.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Song for the First Chapter:
> 
> Blutengel - Sunrise

“Aine!” Saladin’s voice cried out, as he laid eyes on her, shooting down a Fallen Vandal with her Pulse Rifle. The Warlock lifted her gaze in question, but she understood. The House of Devils was drew closer and the Titan seemed exhausted. The battle, though short, was brutal and she had lost sight of Osiris, Saint or Jolder. An explosion made her stumble backwards. The rocket of a Walker crashed into the ground close to her. Her ears were ringing and she shook her head to regain a hold of her senses. 

She stumbled a few steps forward, holding her forehead with one hand. Aine heard her name being called out once more and she managed to see Saladin through all the dust, which only settled slowly outside of the walls, where the ground was only dirt and sand. Coughing a few times, she nodded in reply and held tight to her rifle. A few deep breaths, eyes aimed at the enemy and she started running. The two of them have fought a lot of battles side by side, there was not much communication needed. 

Aine charged towards Saladin, who stretched out his big hand, crouching a little bit down. With a short jump, her foot landed on his hand and with all his strength, he launched her up into the air. The Warlock called upon her light, up above the enemies heads. Solar flames broke out all over her body, fiery wings carried her further away. One grenade after the other flew into the Fallen lines, taking out large numbers of them by simply burning them alive. 

Once her flight slowly came to an end, she summoned her light once more and rushed to the ground in a pure explosion of sunlight. Once the smoke settled, around her was a burned circle, but the Fallen were not done yet. From the distance, two more Vandals were aiming directly for her, being too far behind enemy lines. She should have known better, ending her flight sooner. 

She saw the laser of the Wire Rifles and then they were gone. No. She was gone. Moved within a second, blinked away, back to the safety of Guardian territory in front of the walls. The first thing she saw, when she was able to open her eyes again, was the well familiar figure of a huntress jumping over her, drawing her Void Bow, taking care of the Fallen close by. 

“Aine, are you hurt?” The voice. She smiled upon hearing it and lifted her gaze to met pale green eyes and a serious, proud expression. Osiris examined her face and seemed to be satisfied, with what he was seeing. “The other five fronts hold and the Fallen are drawing back, they won’t be here for much longer. I want you to stay here. The Battle will be over soon.” 

She frowned at him and jumped up to her feet, her rifle in hands. “This is not going to happen and you know that.” Aine smiled softly, touched by his worry for her. Osiris was a difficult man with a short temper, that used to break out if things weren’t going his way. She, however, never backed away from challenging him. 

As expected, he gave a frustrated noise and was gone the second later, blinked away to another place on the battlefield. Later, people would say Osiris was all over the battle, at once, which was clearly the developing of a fairytale like figure, or a hero image. But to her? He was just a man. Hers, to be accurate. Living with him since the city first started to rise, Aine knew him better than anyone else. What made it clear to her that she just had to ignore him sometimes. 

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Yvette’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts and the huntress was right. They had to get back to it, if they wanted this battle to be over quickly. Aine followed her friend back into the field and it was indeed true. The Fallen were retreating. “Have you seen the others?”, she yelled over the sound of the gunfire.

“No. We’ll meet them when this is over. Let’s go.”, the Warlock replied and instantly aimed at Dreg’s head, before pulling the trigger. 

They fought only for another two hours, clearing out their part of the wall and pushing the Fallen back. Eventually, they were called back into the safety of the city. Aine, however, agreed with the Firebreak Order, that they should have used the chance and get rid of the Devils…

Lugh appeared next to her shoulder and healed the wounds on her skin. It was nothing serious, only on the surface, though her robes were in pieces on some spots. “Are you alright, Aine? This was more intense, than I thought it would be.” Her ghost hovered in front of her face, his optic making sure, he didn’t miss anything. 

“I’m fine, Lugh. Can you tell me where the others are?” She pulled her hair back and remade her ponytail. In the distance, she could see the people cheer and celebrate. Relief probably washed over the whole city. Aine only felt tired. She wanted to bath and then go to sleep. 

“Saint and Andal returned to the tower. Silva, too. I can’t make out where Osiris is, though. I’m sorry.” 

She smiled softly and stroked the shell of her ghost. “It’s alright, don’t worry. Yvette, should we head back to the tower as well?” The huntress nodded in agreement and they decided to go on foot, instead of using their ships. Random people thanked them for their efforts. None of them was used to this amount of attention with the normal civilians, but for Aine it was nice. She liked being among the common people. It helped her to stay grounded. 

But even the Tower broke out in celebration. Yvette and Aine exchanged a long gaze. Both of them seemed to be thinking the same thing. Not in the mood for party. Most of the guardians around were still dirty and bloody from the battle itself. Nobody had wasted any time to get back to the tower to celebrate. The first person, who approached Aine, while Yvette was wandering off to find Silva, was Shaxx. 

A soft smile appeared on her lips, as the Titan looked her over. She knew him since his revival so many years ago. She had motherly feelings for him, same with Zavala. They were both training underneath Saladin and with her and the Iron Lord being so close friends, she saw the other two boys rather often. 

“You look unharmed. Good.” Sensitive with words, as always. Shaxx still had his helmet on, arms crossed over his chest. Aine just reached up and unlocked them with a gentle movement, taking some of tension off his shoulders. 

“I’m fine, Shaxx. I’m glad, you’re alright, too.” 

“You might want to talk to Saint and Zavala was asking for you, as well. Saladin has told us the tale about how he launched you up into the air.” There was a low chuckle in the Titan’s voice and Aine snickered herself. 

“He has been telling the tales of the Iron Lords too many times, he turns every war story into a fairytale.” She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his helmet. To be fair, she had to stand on her tiptoes, but it was a friendly gesture, before she turned away and went to grab a glass of water for herself. Several people approached her, speaking about the battle, their opinions. She wasn’t really listening. Lugh still wasn’t able to track down Osiris or Sagira. 

“Aine.” Zavala’s deep voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She smiled softly at the man and cupped his cheek into one of her hands. “The walls held.” 

“The walls held.”, she agreed and put her arms around his neck, heart swelling with pride for him. But not only for him, also for Shaxx. She had seen both boys grow from reckless warriors to these good men they were today. Zavala only hesitantly returned the embrace and she stepped back soon enough, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. “Go, celebrate your victory.”

“You speak, like you’re leaving?”

“Oh, I am. I’m tired and really desire a hot bath.” She shook her head lightly and patted him on the shoulder. “I will see you soon. Be safe.” 

“And you, too.” The Titan bowed his head a little and left her alone. 

The red haired Warlock soon laid eyes on Saint, who was talking with the Speaker. It seemed a pretty heated conversation. Saint was talking with hands and feet. Aine raised an eyebrow and almost shrieked, when there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder. To her relief, it was only Yvette. 

“Still not in the mood to celebrate?” Her friend tilted her head to the side. “Couldn’t find Silva. Guess he’s with the other Pilgrims. Should I help you out of here? Where’s Osiris?” 

She shook her head at the huntress and let her gaze wander to the view over the city on the other side of the hall. “I haven’t seen him since the battle. Lugh can’t track neither him nor Sagira. I’m starting to worry. Can we leave? I want to bath….” 

“You’re just exhausted, believe me. We’ll get you home. Come on. I don’t want to celebrate either.” 

And so the two of them vanished with Yvette’s cloaking ability. Away from the chatter, the singing, celebration and noises. They were leaving the tower over one of the side exits, since the front entrance was still overrun by civilians and guardians alike. The two friends parted ways, once the path was clear. Aine didn’t know where Yvette went, probably going after Silva. 

The Warlock herself, hugged herself lightly against the cooling temperatures of the incoming evening. Being focussed on Solar powers, she rarely felt cold, but sometimes the wind brushing her face or her thinner robes, caused her to shiver still. 

The way to the house, she shared with Osiris, was not far. They stayed close to the tower, but decided not to live in the Guardian apartments. They both treasures their privacy for various reasons. Their home basically had two floors and was surrounded by a small oasis of green with colourful flowers, close to one of the channels, which were flowing through the city. 

Quickly slipping through the door, Aine took a deep breath, as it shut behind her. Without stopping anywhere else, she made her way upstairs and stepped into their bedroom. She picked one of Osiris’ far too large shirts from the closet and took it with her to the bathroom, directly next door down the small corridor. 

Once the hot water was running into the large bathtub, she pulled the tie out of her hair. A painful process, since action of the battle had turned it into a wild, ginger mess. Her robes fell to the ground next. Eventually, she was stepping into the water and sighed in relief, when it was covering her whole body to the collarbone. Lugh only appeared to heal the rest of her scratches and already vanished again to give her some privacy. 

Aine lost the sense of time, as she soaked her tired body in the wonderful warmth, slowly dozing off into another realm. Her worries fell from her shoulders for the time being and there was only silence. Now and then, she could hear cheering from the street outside. People were in a good mood, which was a great thing. It meant, they were doing their work right. 

Quietly, the door to the bathroom opened and ended her train of thought harshly. The heavy footsteps, which entered, were so familiar, she would notice them everywhere. A smile made it’s way onto her lips. She felt Osiris’ presence, before she even needed to see him. His light connected with hers in an instant. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching her out of sharp eyes. He was still dirty from the battle, blood sticking to his robes and the wrinkles around his eyes seemed deeper, usually barely visible. He liked to ignore it, but even he was aging, slowly but steady. 

Aine give him a tired smile. “You look filthy.” 

Amusement danced through his pale green eyes and Osiris reached out to brush his thumb over her cheek, tracing a like of freckles. “And you look beautiful, just like the dawn of a new day.” 

She couldn’t do anything about the blush, that settled onto her face. “Charmer. Get out of these robes and in here. You sure need this bath more, than me.” 

“Only if you’re staying in there.” 

“Osiris…” 

But he didn’t allow much discussion and just started undressing, dropping his clothes on top of hers. They always could take care of this tomorrow, for once. Aine was watching him the whole time, as the fabric left and offered the image of his bare skin. Her eyes traced the patterns on his arms and once he turned around the lines of the hawk, spreading its wings from his spine to his shoulders. Barely anyone had seen these, ever, but she loved them. It was one of her favorite things to do in the morning. Following the black lines with her fingertips. 

Osiris settled down on the other side of the bathtub with a heavy sigh. Apparently he was just as exhausted, as she was. Aine moved from her spot and sat down on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She smiled softly and started to clean the dirt and the blood off his face. “Lugh tried to find you and Sagira, where did you go?”

“After the battle, I chased some of the fallen far away from the walls, until I found the distance was big enough. I came here directly afterwards. The celebration in the tower didn’t require my presence as much as you.” One of his hands reached up and placed itself at the back of her head, fingers brushing through her hair. He pulled her down and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

“Thank you, for pulling me away from these Vandals..”, she spoke against his lips, smiling softly. His arms wrapped around her body completely. 

“You were reckless.” Despite the harsh tone of his voice, his eyes spoke another language, the expression so different. Aine cupped his cheeks into her hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He knew her better. She could be reckless in battle, even if it wasn’t as much,a sit used to be. They all got wiser and quieter with age. 

They kissed again, hesitant at first, but the heat and tension between them grew with each passing moment. Much too Osiris disliking, she pulled away and climbed out of the bath, grabbing a towel and drying herself off, eyes constantly focussing his. She bound the fabric around her body, tearing her gaze away from him and left the bathroom with a light smirk on her lips. 

As soon, as she stepped out onto the corridor, she heard the water splashing and snickered to herself. 

Aine dropped the towel in the bedroom and a slight shiver ran over her skin, not because of the cold. They were both incredible exhausted, but she craved for his presence as close to her, as possible. While she waited for Osiris to follow her, she grabbed the hairbrush from her nightstand and started to fight the wild mess. 

“Did you speak to the Speaker?” His voice caused her to turn around and her eyes grew slightly wider. He hadn’t bothered with dressing. Why would he? This was their home, but it was still something she liked to lay her eyes on. 

“Can we speak about this tomorrow? I have other things in mind.” The realisation, which rushed over his face made her laugh quietly. Aine climbed into their bed and held out her hand. Even if it was not needed, he took it and intertwined their fingers, before laying down next to her. Her fingers brushed over his beard, along his jaw and neck, following the line down to the tattoo, covering his arm. She reached for his wrist and gently pulled. “Come here.” 

He could’ve easily stayed where he was, though he just smiled and followed, moving over Aine, his weight carried by one arm, elbow pressing into the mattress. Their lips met again, greedier than before. She put both of her hands on his back, pressing her fingernails into the skin and scratched down all the way of his spine, starting over his hawk tattoo and going down, slowly. Osiris groaned quietly into their kiss and she could feel him growing harder against her leg. 

He pulled away from her mouth and focussed his lips on her throat and a moment later, her shoulder, pressing them onto the pattern of freckles over her pale skin. Putting his free arm underneath her, forcing her to arch her back, he slipped into her easily. Aine whimpered out his name, as she felt stretched and the slight sting the movement brought, only made her want him more. 

With her back arched like that, it was easy for Osiris just to lean down and let his tongue toy around with the rings, going through both of her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper and encouraging him to finally start moving. Their eyes met for a moment and her breath was taken away by the pure adoration in his gaze. She could only reply with a loving smile, since she couldn’t form any proper words. 

Their pace was slow, very slow compared to how it usually was for them, but they were both exhausted from the battle and just wanted to be close to each other. Osiris eventually buried his face in the curve of her neck and Aine held him close as they moved together, until their release rolled over them. 

Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Osiris let himself fall to her side and put an arm around her. She curled up against his side, head resting on his shoulders and her fingers were playing with the hairs spread over his upper body. His hand trailed along her arm, causing her shiver. “You were missed at the celebration today..” 

“They will survive without me being there, Aine. This is nothing you should worry about.” 

Sagira materialised above both of them, her optic narrowing slightly, as she looked back and forth between them. “Are you two quite done yet? Osiris, the Speaker and Saint-14 are trying to reach you.” 

“I’m not available, for neither of them.” Osiris’ eyes were already closed and his voice was low and more of a grumbling. Aine knew he was tired and probably about to pass out. 

“What do you want me to tell them?” The ghost and the red haired Warlock exchanged a short gaze. 

“Whatever you want, Sagira, now leave me be.” He moved to his side and just pulled Aine close to his chest. Her and Sagira seemed both to suppress a giggle, because telling Sagira to do, what she wanted usually was a mistake and never ended good. 

“Very well. Good night, you two rabbits.” With that, the ghost vanished. Osiris gave an exhausted sigh, but when Aine said his name, he didn’t react, already asleep.


	2. Hell hath no fury

Aine woke up by the light of the sun, shining directly into her face. She frowned, keeping her eyes closed and turned away from the window. Next to her she found Osiris, still deeply asleep, giving her the opportunity to enjoy his presence without being disturbed for once. As soon, as he would wake up, he jumped to his feet and was thinking about his work. A man like him had important priorities, but Aine found herself happy to be one of those. 

She curled up against his side, her head resting against his shoulder. Even in his sleep, he put an arm around her automatically and it was kind of adorable, even if that word wouldn’t be the first one, how one did describe Osiris. He could be sweet, not to others, of course, but to her or Sagira sometimes. 

Her fingers lightly played with the greying hair on his chest. Moments of peace like this were so rare for them. There was always something else to do, another request to fulfill or questions to answer. With them both being Warlocks, they were always thirsty for knowledge and new informations. It often got into the way of their private life. 

Eventually Aine sighed and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, as she got out of bed. There hadn’t been a single break since the battle a few days ago. Dealing with it’s aftermath was hard on everyone, but at least they were safe once more. 

She walked over to the closet and picked up one of Osiris’ shirts. Her favorite, the one with the red triangles. They reminded her of his tattoos. Aine just dressed herself in underwear and said shirt. She rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy and then left the bedroom for some much needed tea. 

The first thing, which greeted her downstairs was the chatter of Lugh and Sagira. The two ghosts didn’t even bother to speak to her now, since she wouldn’t be very talkative either way, so they just continued their conversation about.. Aine couldn’t even tell. She quickly slipped into the kitchen and put on some water to cook. 

It didn’t take long, when she heard bare feet walking along the corridor, while she was just getting two cups ready. Sagira’s voice popped up soon after, directly reminding Osiris of what he had ignored the last few days.The only reply she got was a low grumble. Aine didn’t even turn around, when he entered the kitchen, she just pushed herself up on her tiptoes and tilted her head slightly to the side. 

Osiris pressed his lips to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her middle, chin resting on her head. She knew the silent question standing in the room and pointed to the second cup, she had prepared already. Leaning back against his chest, she stirred their drinks slowly. 

“Are you naked?”, Aine asked out of the blue. She wouldn’t mind it, even though it was only to tease him for the moment. They both would have to head off to their work soon enough. 

“No.” His reply carried a low laughter with it.

“Shame.” 

“I’m sorry, Sunrise.” He placed another kiss on her head, before stepping to the side, taking care of his tea himself now, adding some sugar to it, not too much. Osiris didn’t like to drink his tea, like she did. With a lot of sugar and cream. He complained often enough about it, asking her if she wanted some tea to her additions or just that. 

“Have you talked to the Speaker yet?” Aine leaned with her back against the kitchen counter, watching Osiris’ reaction carefully. He went tense for a moment, before he regained a hold of himself. 

“Not yet. I intend to do so today. There were more important things to take care of.” 

“Osiris.. You know he hates waiting. I don’t know, what is so important that he and Saint have been asking for you, but you should go directly..” She gave him a concerned look, having the bad feeling, that there was something he wasn’t telling her. Unlikely, since they both were always absolutely honest with one another. 

“Hm.” Was his only answer and for Aine that was a sign, that this subject was not to be discussed any further, at least not without any conflict. So she reached out to put a hand on his arm. 

“Let’s sit on the balcony? The morning is so nice.” 

~~~

Shortly after they finished their morning tea, Osiris and Aine went ahead to get to work. He made his way up the tower to talk to the Speaker, finally. She looked at a large stack of books in her hands. After the battle and all the stress, sorting her writings calmed her down and helped her to find peace with herself. However..

A sharp knock on the door to her study made her flinch and she almost dropped the books. Carefully, she placed them down on the table. “One moment!” Another deep breath and the Warlock jogged over to the heavy, wooden door. A familiar face greeted her on the other side. Saint-14’s artificial eyes carried a warm expression, as always. He was such a kind soul and a very dear friend to her. 

“Saint!” Aine opened the door completely and wrapped her arms around his middle, this is how far she could reach anyway. 

“It’s good to see you, Aine. Did you recover well from the battle?” He patted her back slightly and then entered her study, once she stepped aside. The Titan moved over to the opposite corner of the large room. A couch and a comfortable armchair were placed here, Aine’s reading area. They settled down and she couldn’t help but notice, that Saint seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

“I wasn’t injured, even after Lord Saladin launched me into the air.” She smiled slightly. “But this is not, why you are here, is it?” Aine had a patient expression on her face, as she watched her friend looking for the fitting words to say. It looked like something did happen? Why would he address her in her study then.. Maybe urgent..

“No, you are right. But I’m glad, that you are unharmed either way. I’m here because of Osiris.” 

“Osiris? What happened? Did he offend someone again.. You know, that this is none of my concern…” She crossed her arms over her chest. If Osiris did something again, being her partner or not, Aine would not move a single finger. She warned him about various issues several times and he wouldn’t listen either way, stubborn man he was. 

“No.” Saint paused, turning his gaze away from Aine, looking out of the window across from him with view over the city. “I wanted your opinion on the matter regarding the post of the Vanguard Commander.” 

“What does Osiris have to do with the Vanguard Commander? I thought, that was you?” 

“I suggested him for the position to father, didn’t he tell you? I already spoke to him.” The Exo looked sincerely confused by her question and she felt exactly the same. Osiris never told her about anything regarding the post?

“No.. He didn’t.” A deep frown appeared on her forehead and a sting of hurt pierced her heart. Saint was a smart man and instantly caught up with the change on her face. 

“Oh, I… didn’t know.”

She lifted her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Of course, you didn’t. I’m confused myself.. Why would he hide something like this? And why out of all people would you pick Osiris for such a position? Saint, I love this man, more than anything else, but he has the patience of a little child.” 

“He doesn’t suffer fools, Aine. But I believe in his intention to keep humanity safe.” 

She expected him to try to justify himself, at least in front of her. Saint was a wonderful person with a heart of gold, but she found him sometimes to be a bit naive, but she was also aware that he and Osiris have been friends for a long time. 

“I will have words with him about this.. It’s the Speaker’s decision of course, but I don’t feel too good about this.” That was put very politely. She had a very bad feeling about this. It wasn’t like him to keep secrets from her. Aine suddenly felt incredible exhausted and the pain in her chest was slowly replaced by anger. Who did he think he was? 

“I’m sorry, I really thought, he talked to you about everything.”

“Yes, he usually does.” She huffed simply in reply. 

Saint left eventually, after apperantly feeling to uncomfortable with being around a furious Aine. She wasn’t someone, who got angry very quickly. Normally, her patience didn’t know any boundaries, but as her lover and partner Osiris shouldn’t be keeping secrets and it made her so mad. 

Solar light was flickering over the back of her hands and she decided it was best to stay longer in her study, maybe it would calm her nerves, but nothing helped. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed and lied to. Was she overreacting? Only another person could tell, but Aine herself wasn’t able to judge. A good cup of tea at home would settle a lot of things. If she was lucky, even this. 

Aine tied up her work and sorted her books back into their usual places, before leaving and locking up her study. She almost rushed home, desiring some peace. 

Her home was silent, but a light in the living room gave away, that Osiris was already here. Strange. These days he used to stay until late night in his study or laboratory. Was it the right time to confront him about the information she got from Saint? Maybe there was never another time to do it? 

The red haired Warlock narrowed her eyes and walked up to the front door with purpose. It wouldn’t be the first time they fought. It was a regular thing, since they were both rather stubborn in their opinions, but they loved each other just the same. 

Aine pushed open the door and stopped for a second. Lugh appeared next to her shoulder and excused himself. Her loyal companion already knew what was about to happen and apparently so did Sagira, because she vanished, once Osiris lifted his gaze and met a pair of furious, pale blue eyes. He put his book aside and got to his feet, wanting to greet Aine. 

But she stopped him with a short movement of her hand. “Don’t even say a single word, Osiris. Who do you think you are?!”, she hissed at him and only moved forward. “Since when do we keep secrets from one another?!”

“What? Secrets? Explain yourself, Aine! What are you talking about?!” Instantly feeling attacked, because of course he did, Osiris shot back, raising his voice slightly. 

She reached out and pressed her index finger against his chest. “Saint visited me today.” 

He hesitated and Aine knew, she was right exactly in the same moment. He had kept that from her on purpose! “You can’t be serious! Why didn’t you say anything? Vanguard Commander? Did you not think it was worth mentioning to me?!” Solar light danced over her robes, oh she was angry. 

“I wanted to talk to you, when the decision has been made!” 

“Excuses! Did you even think about what this position means?!”

“Of course, I do! What do you take me for? A Fool?!” 

Now they were right up yelling at each other. Osiris leaned down a little, on exe level with Aine, who just kept staring back, not backing down even a little. “I’m not one of your little students, Osiris! You can’t hide things from me! All this time, I know you better than anyone else and I fail to recognize you these days! Why are you so absorbed by yourself?!”

“By myself?! My studies bring us important informations about the enemy! We need to know more, than just how to fire a gun.” He gestured out of the window, towards the tower. “We get told who to shoot and what to do and never question. This is what I can do to protect humanity! Imagine what I can achieve with more resources.”

“So you want to use all this for your own good?”

“You twist the words in my mouth!”

“Then finally say, what you want to say!” Fire summoned in her hand and she tossed it onto the side, a small explosion scorched the wall and shook the house. 

“Aine! Stop it!” 

She hesitated and the Solar power vanished, as she realised what she had done. The energy of the sun was loud, demanding attention and sometimes even Aine lost control of it. She took a step back and lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry. But you lied to me..”

A few moments passed, before he dared to reach out and touch her, one hand gently placing on her shaking shoulders. She openly showed, how upset she was. Aine wouldn’t start hiding things, not from him. “I know. It won’t happen again.”, Osiris said, pulling her into his arms carefully. She buried her face against his chest, trying to shove the pain away, out of her heart, but there was a feeling lingering, that this wasn’t the first time he kept something hidden from her.


End file.
